The only one for me
by Advance-Towards-Me-Earthling
Summary: That moment didn't mean anything special to Fionna but it meant everything to Marshal Lee. (Better then it sounds, give it a try!x) Rating may change...
1. Ups and Downs

**Sorry if there is some spelling mistakes. Please R&R. No hate reviews please. I put my heart and life into this story. Took me weeks to plan this story out! :D **

"Yo gotta come mate! Its the party of the year!" He shouted at me.

"There's no point" I said wiping my head across my forehead.

The band had just finished a concert. Marshall and Marcus was backstage.

"What if something happens and my girlfriend dumps me"I said, looking at the door on the left. Kerry was meant to be coming.

"So, she wont mind" Marcus said to me.

"Yeah... But she will mind init?" I said.

At that moment Kerry and her friends came walking through the door, laughing and chatting.

"Kerry!" I said, turning around.

She came up to me. I could see sadness in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked opening my hands out so I could hug her.

She backed away from me. She had always loved my hugs, what was wrong with her?

"I... I don't think we can be together any more" She said, backing away.

**I looked into her thoughts...**

**Back away slowly Kerry. He wont hurt you unless you back away...**

"I wont hurt you." I said frowning.

"You...You might" She said now standing next to the door.

"Why are you dumping me?" I said looking at her. I was upset. But I didn't want to show my sadness. Not in front of Marcus.

"I...I go out with someone" She said. I could see her shaking.

"Who?" I said. If I had a heart I would have been broken by now.

"If...If I tell you... You will hurt him" Kerry said looking away.

**I looked into her thoughts again...**

**Oh god... He's going to kill me and Flame... I can scene it.**

I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" She attempted to scream at me but she was to scared.

"You...You go out with Flame, Oh my blob I cant stop... Laughing" I said clutching my side, it hurt so bad from laughing so hard.

"Its not funny!" She tried to scream at me again.

"Yeah it is" I said, laughing still.

"God you are heartless" She said, slamming the door behind her.

"Yeah because im a vampire, duhh!" I said still laughing, at this Marcus started to laugh along.

"Now you can come to the party" He said to me once we had both calmed down.

"Fine. I have to go freshen up thought" I said.

"Great. You have 10 minutes, I'll come with you, I need to fix my hair out" He said following me to the star room.


	2. Party Time!

**Hey guys! Sorry if there is any bad spellings, hope you like it please R&R!x**

"Ready mate?" Marcus said.

We were both in the mirror sorting out our hair.

"Yep" I said turning round to face him. "Will...She be there?" I also said.

"No. Pftt. Why would I invite her?" Anyway forget about her mate, there's gonna be a load of chicks at the party" He said to me. Smirking.

At few minutes later...

"Hey wanna dance?"

"Wanna beer?"

"Do ye wanna date?"

This was just some of the questions I had been asked. I took another sip of my deer blood. Nobody knew I was a vampire and my drink just looked like cherry soda. I searched around looking for someone that wasn't a slut or was so drunk they didn't know what they were doing.

There was a girl...

I walked up to her.

"Hey" I said looking down at the thing she was holding. A cat?

"Hello?" She said looking up. She had sapphire blue eyes and golden hair.

"I'm Marshall Lee, what's your name?" I asked, looking back down at the cat. I caught it looking at me.

"I'm Fionna the human and the is Cake the cat" She said stroking the cats head.

"Like your hat" I said, her hat was in the shape of to bunny ears.

She blushed. "Thanks, I like your guitar" She said back to me.

"Thanks" I said holding it up so she could see it better.

Then the cat thing spoke.

"Fionna me girl this dude looks evil" She said, talking to Fionna but looking at me.

"He's all right Cake" Fionna said back to her.

"Drink?" I asked Fionna.

"Sure" She said back.

I walked down to the food bar and ordered deer blood and some red wine. Then I walked back to them, my guitar hitting the back of my leg.

"Here you go" I said, handing her a cup.

She took it and then took a sip of it.

"What's this drink?" She said, spitting it out on the ground. "It tastes like blood" whipping her mouth on her hand she looked up at me, then down at my neck.

I hid my neck with my hand pretending to be wiping it.

"That ones mine" I said. She then handed me my drink and I handed her drink.

"Thanks" She said looking puzzled. "Why are you drinking blood?" She asked me, looking down at the cup I was holding.

Shit.

"Er… Don't freak out ok?" I said. She nodded eager to know.

"I'm a vampire." I said, closing my eyes, not wanting to see her reaction.

"That is awesome!" She nearly screamed at me. I opened my eyes.

"Can you fly? Ooooo Can you kill? Do you have vampire teeth?" She started shooting loads of questions at me.

I just stud there shocked.

"You know what, how's about we meet up tomorrow and you can ask me anything then, ok?" She nodded.

"Meet me at Candy Kingdom mid-day?" I asked again. I smirked at how she took me being a vampire so easley.

"See you soon then" I said, and without another word I walked away.

#Fionnas pov:

"Hes a bad egg Fi… Fi you lessening to me?" Cake said, looking at where Marshall Lee was standing.

"Oi! Wake up!" She screamed. Whipping her paws in my face.

"Cake… I think I have a crush…" I said looking back down at her.

She looked really shocked.


	3. Its not a date!

**R&R Please! Sorry if this chappy is short im going to make them longer! Hope you like it! ~Fionna**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I turned on my side.

"Bloody hell! 6:30?!" I shouted at my alarm clock.

I rolled out of bed, well floated, and then got dressed. I wore my favorite check red shirt. Some blue jeans and my red converses.

Once I had finished sorting out my hair in the mirror, I then went down stairs for brunch.

"What to have…What to have" I mumbled to myself.

After I had eaten and got ready I left for Candy Kingdom…

Fionnas pov:

"It's not a date!" I said to Cake. I was becoming really annoyed with her now.

"Even if it is I'm coming to keep an eye on him!" Cake said, throwing my pink sword over to me.

"Ok then." I said placing the sword in my bag we both left.

"It's a date it's a date it's a date" Cake sang to me all the way there, so everyone could hear.

Marshall Lees pov:

"I don't think she's coming" I muttered to myself.

I was now standing in the middle of Fudge Gardens Maze Of Candy.

And I was chewing on one of Prince Gumball's favorite flavor Bubblegum.

"Hey!" Someone shouted at me.

I turned round and saw Fionna… She was with Cake.

I smiled and waved. My pink umbrella shadowing me from the sun.

"Heya!" I said as she came up to me. "Hey Cake" I smiled looking down at Cake who was looking at me.

"What`s with the umbrella?" She asked looking up at it.

"Protects me from the sun, sorry if it's annoying you." I said, waving it around.

"Cool, dose it hurt when you're in sunlight?" She asked looking back at me.

"Well it prickles a bit, but It reminds me of when my dad used to patch me up" I said smirking, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Is…Is like you're dads… You know?" She said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah… He died just after I was born… I still have my mum thought" I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me.

Fionnas pov:

*Eek his dad died… I feel so sorry for him.*

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I`ll show you" Marshall Lee said. He opened out his arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking down at his open arms.

"I will carry you to the place we are going" He said.

And before I could say anything he grabbed me and Cake, carrying me wedding style. He started to float upwards. I tightened my grip on him scared I was going to slip.

Cake was all right, she was loving It.

Marshall Lee smirked and held me tighter, he must of know I had tightened my grip.

His skin was really cold… I don't know why but I liked it… I liked him…

Marshall Lees pov:

I tightened my grip on her…

She was really warm and I could feel her heart beat agents my cold skin. I don't know why but I liked it…I liked her…


	4. Pftt Mates

**Hello! Thanks for all your nice review! :D It makes me so happy! Sorry if this is short, i have a piece of homework that is to write a Bio on Shakespeare. D; So im stuck doing that, sorry if there is any spelling mistakes! Love you all! *Hands cookies to everyone* **

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"I thought I turned you off hours ago!" I mumbled, turning on my side.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

"What the hell man?!" I shouted.

"Your…Your face… When you saw me" He couldn't talk properly from laughing at my reaction.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked, we were both floating upon my bed, like to tween girls gossiping, acting like nothing had happened.

"I got some awesome news!" He almost shouted in my ear.

"What, Marcus?" I asked not really caring.

"Flame dumped Kerry, and she was crying!" He said almost floating off the bed from laughing.

"Oh my blob really!" I shouted laughing with him, I grabbed my side again, it allways hurt when I laughing from not being evil.

"Anyway I gotta go I have a date with Fi" I said… Where did Fi come from? It sounded cool like a nickname.

"Ok…Ok, see ya later" He said floating out the door.

I walked over to my walk in wardrobe and started to get ready.

Fionnas pov:

*Mummy why did you eat my fries?* Went Fionnas ringtone. She picked up her phone and she had a text…

Hey Fi! (Cool nickname eh?) :From Marshall Lee

Haha! Hey Marsh (Nickname fine, yours is now Marsh!) Flame is having a party tonight and I thought we could go together… You know on a date? :From Fionna

Ok, sounds great! I know its been like 4 weeks since we met… But do you want to… Like go out? As in boyfriend and girlfriend? :I :From Marshall Lee

Yes! I have had a crush on you since our first date!x :From Fionna

Really?x :From Marshall Lee

Yush!x :From Fionna

Cool! I`ll be round in a bit to pick you up, im bringing some mates round because we have a gig tonight at the party all right with you?x :From Marshall Lee

Woah hold on. You never to me you was in a band! That is so awesome! Sure they can come here to!x :From Fionna

Cool! What I never told you? Don't matter now :P Anyway goodbye!x :From Marshall Lee

Goodbye!xx :From Fionna

Eeehhhh! I screamed and Cake came running in.

"Whats wrong?" She said, looking around with a puzzled look on her face.

"I… Me! I go out with a Rocks tar!" I screamed again. I could hear the sound of birds flying away from the shock of me screaming.

"Ohhh Who?" She said. Walking over to BEMO, picking her up she started to play video games on her.

"Marshall Lee" I said, sitting down next to her.

She jumped and dropped BEMO in shock.

"Sorry mate!" She said picking up BEMO and placing her on the table. "Marshall Lee are you kidding me? Why not go out with" She was now struggling with her words "A prince to be like Flame or Gumball" She said at last.

"I don't like any of them!" I screamed.

"Fine! Anyways I made you an outfit for tonight" She said to me, pointing the way to my bedroom.


	5. Another Party!

**The party: **

Marshalls pov:

I looked through the stage curtain, I looked round and I saw her.

Fionna.

Gawd she looked hot.

She was wearing black bulky boots with fish net leggings and a boob tube top. Whoa.

"Now what you have all been waiting for…" Flame shouted as everyone turned to face him standing on the stage.

"The number one all time awesome bangs… Blood Guts!" He shouted and went off the stage, as we, Marcus, James and I went on stage to a crowd of screaming people.

"Hello everyone!" I shouted as everyone screamed, I saw Fionna looking straight at me.

"This is a song for my girlfriend!" I screamed as the guitar and other instruments went of and I began singing…

She is a wave and she's breaking

She's a problem to solve

And in that circle she's making

I will always revolve

And on her sight

These eyes depend

Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited

Good, bad and undecided

Burns when I stand beside it

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane

Travel unravelling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet

Ultraviolet

Now is a phase and it's changing

It's rotating us all

Thought we're safe but we're dangling

and it's too far to survive the fall

And this I know

It will not bend

Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited

Good, Bad and undecided

Burns when I stand beside it

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane

Travel unravelling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet,

Ultraviolet

That fire you ignited

Good, Bad and undecided

Burns when I stand beside it

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane

Travel unravelling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet,

Ultraviolet

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane

Travel unravelling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet

Ultraviolet…

I finished. I looked around and everyone was clapping for us.

We left the stage.

"Fionna!" I shouted after I had changed and went to the dance floor.

"Hey Marsh!" She shouted. "You was great!"

We both hugged and kissed.

"Lets get a drink." She said pulling my hand through the crowds of people.

"Wait" I said and I picked her up round the belly and floated up above everyone.

"Wow" She said "This is amazing Marsh" She said looking round.

I smiled and kissed her hair.

"I need to ask you something" I said.

After a few moments went by we were both down an alleyway.

Fionnas pov:

"Why what's wrong Marshall?" I asked, looking puzzled.

"Well" He said. "I go to this High School were girls and boys in waiting, like next in line for the throne, go and lean stuff so we are ready to take over our parents… And, like" He said now struggling for words "Do you want to be my princess?" He said looking up at me "And come to my school" He also said.

I blushed.

"Yes Yes Yes!" I screamed running into a hug with him.

We kissed for a while put I had to pull back for breath.

"We come on then, we have some royal dancing to do" He said, holding me, we both floated back into the crowds.

**I do not own the song, all rights go to it. R&R please! The more i get the more i`ll write faster ;D Hoped you liked this chapter, so crazy things are going to be happening...**


	6. School

**Sorry for the bad spelling and the short chapters! I have heaps of homework i need to get through!x R&R Please!xxx**

School.

The worst of my problems.

I was walking down the corridor, every one stopped and stared at me. Not because I was the new girl, no. Because I was the only one in a top and skirt, everyone was wearing suits and gowns.

I blushed.

Marshall said he would come and find me, But I couldn't see him.

I almost screamed!

There… In the corner was to boys… Flame and Gumball. They were the most famous in the whole world!

Then they caught me looking at them.

Shit.

Flames pov:

"Whoa… She's hot" I saw her. She must have been new.

"I know right, I heard that her brothers dating you my sister, I have never thought she was that fit" Gumball said.

The girl had turned away blushing.

"Well lets go say hello" I said, marching up to her, Gumball following close behind.

"Hello" I said. She turned around and pointed at herself.

"Me?" She said with a puzzled look across her face.

"Yes you" I said laughing. Trying to be nice but to stay cool, well staying cool was not really that easy for me!

"Oh… Err… Hi" She said. She was holding out her hand so we could shake.

The moment I touched it she screamed and fell to the ground in shock.

Everyone turned to face us.

Then he came.

Fionnas pov:

"Shit!" I shouted as I screamed in shock.

I never thought fire could hurt so badly?

Everyone looked. I closed my eyes in pain and laid moan less on the hard ground.

"What happened babe?" Marshall Lee came floating over and all the pain flushed away from me. My eyes still shut.

He picked me up bridle style and floated up into the air he headed to the hospital wing.


	7. Come back to me?

**Will Fionna die? Or survive cliffhanger! Review and follow! Thanks for all of you who have!x **

Marshall Lee:

She was just laid there, I thought she was dead.

Fionna was now laid in Candy Kingdoms hospital wing. I was sat next to her both of my hands in hers.

Bubblegum and Gumball were sorting a potion out.

I was holding back my tears. Not wanting to cry.

"Finished!" Bubblegum and Gumball shouted at the same time.

The shock of them saying it made me jump.

"Will it make her better?" I said my voice shaking.

"Probably" She said. "But you will have to wait outside" Bubblegum frowned.

"Ok" I said and then I waited outside of the hospital doors.

God! I was sweating.

"Are you ok?" Said a voice.

Flame. God why is he here?

"Yes…Yes I think" I said, sounding witty.

"You're shaking, are you sure?" He asked looking at me with eyes of sadness but also of fear.

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking.

"Its…Its Fionna…I don't think she's going to make it…" I said holding my tears back.

Me and Fionna had only been dating for over a week but I knew she was the one. I loved her so much.

"I'm really sorry… I didn't know she was a… You know… Human…And I didn't know humans could be hurt with fire so badly… Its all my fault" Flame said. It looked like he was going to cry but he held it back.

I rubbed my hand across my head, it was really hot here.

"I'm off to go see if she's ok…" Flame said.

But.

Just had he did.

The door flung open.


	8. Thank God!

**Sorry for some spelling mistakes. I hope you like it!x **

It was Gumball and Bubblegum (-.-) Great.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked. Trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

"Well… When Fionna was burned the heat didn't just stay in the burn but burned her full body" Gumball said. Flame gasped.

"And?" I said becoming annoyed. I only wanted to comfort her.

"Well. Her left thigh is now broken and burned." Gumball began. But then Bubblegum butted in.

"Also the burn mark has burned her bone, so he left hand is also broken…"

"FIONNA!" A figure came running up but Gumball grabbed it and pulled it away.

"WHATS HAPPENED IS SHE OK"

"Calm down Finn" Said Bubblegum, looking at him calmly.

"How can I stay calm when my twin sister is in hospital. What happened?!" Finn said. Breathing very fast.

"I`ll tell you in a…" But before Bubblegum finished another figure came running in.

"Where's my baby cake?!" The voice screamed. It was Cake.

Great.

"Right everyone!" Gumball shouted. Everyone fell silent. "Fionna is sleeping so everyone be quiet. She needs rest. Finn and Cake, Fionna has a few burn marks and some broken bones. Nothing to worry about, ok?" Gumball was talking really calmly.

"Ok" Finn and Cake said together as everyone nodded.

A few minutes of silence was broken by a voice in the door.

"No! No! Not Marshall, Take me instead! NO! Please! NO!" It was Fionna shouting, everyone ran by her bed and watched her flip and turn shouting in her nightmare.

I became really scared.

"Fionna calm down its ok, its just a dream." Bubblegum said.

I was now sat at her bedside holding both of her hands.

Once she had felt my hands around hers she calmed down and smiled in her dream.

I decided to go into her thoughts and see her nightmare…

_"No! Take me instead. Not Marshall NO!" It was like watching a movie but in her head. _

_In her dream she was tied up on the fire walls and I was laid on the floor… Not moving. Then Flame came and kicked my side. Making me move over._

_"No! Stop it!" She screamed. Blue blood flowed form my mouth… I was dead in her nightmare…_

Everyone looked at me.

I had a look of shock and annoyance in my face.

"Marshall Lee are you ok?" Bubblegum said.

I just nodded. I didn't want to talk to anyone but Fionna.

I am going to kill Flame for what he did to Fionna…

"M….Ma….Marshall?" Fionna said, her eyelashes flickering as she looked around.

She groaned from the pain she felt. I knew how she felt.

Fionnas pov:

"Wha…What happened?" I asked. Finn, Cake, Flame, Bubblegum, Jake, Gumball and Marshall were standing round my bed.

"You have a broken hand and leg, also some burn marks" Bubblegum peeped up after a long silence.

I knew everyone was pleased that she was alive.

"Ma…Marshall" Tears ran down my face as I said it. My nightmare was horrible.

Everyone left so I could talk to him in private.

"My…My nightmare." Was all I could say. More tears ran down my face.

"Shh I know… It was just a nightmare" He said to me as his hand whipped away my tears.

"But you… You don't know what happened… Flame… And …" I said. Still crying.

"I know what happened. I went into your thoughts." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Im just so pleased your still alive" He said.

"I love you" I said, now returning the hug.

"I love you to, now you need to rest" He said. With one last kill. He left.

**What will happen? Will Fionnas nightmare become true? Will Flame get the girl? Will Marshall stop him?... Review and guess!x ~Bubblegum ****_And the annoying Gumball who would like to take part in this Bubblegum. _****Fine then Gumball -.- ****_Thank you. Goodbye. _****Until next time *Smiles***


	9. The prince of Hearts

"But I need to go see Marshall" I whimpered at Cake, I wanted to go back to school to see Marshall Lee. But Cake wouldn't let me.

"No!" She almost screamed but she calmed down. "You need rest Fionna…"

"Well she looks ok to me" Interrupted Finn. He was leaning agents the doorway.

"Well…Ughh…Fine go to school!" And Cake left without another word.

"Thanks Finn" I said, grabbing my crutches then standing up.

"That's what brothers are for. But you owe me one, Cake is a tough cookie" Finn said helping me up.

School:

I limped across the yard, looking around me to see if I could find Marsh, he wasn't there.

"Hey" Said a voice from behind that made me jump.

"Ah, sorry are you ok?" He asked.

"Erm… Yeah, I am thanks." I said trying to keep to pain out.

"Good, im the Prince Of Hearts, what's yours?" He asked me. His hair was red and spiked up and he was wearing blood red shorts and a white top with a red heart in the middle.

After a few minutes of staring I spoke "Im Fionna the human, Adventuress" I said at last.

"Fionna" He said in a sweet voice "Lovely name"

"Thank you" I said blushing the same color of his hair.

He laughed at this.

"Would you like me to help you move around the school?" He asked in the same sweet buttery voice.

"E…M..er…Sure" I said. I didn't know what to say but seeing as Marshall Lee was not around and I needed someone to help, I just couldn't say no.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to upload and sorry its short. I now have a boyfriend and nearly everyday I have been skyping him and playing Minecraft with him so yeah. Review please. Sorry for any spelling mistakes! And erm. The Prince Of Hearts is mine so if you want to use him please ask, erm, Thanks. :)**


	10. Flame, shut up

"Right so, this is not a coffee shop?" Asked Flame, god he's such a dumb ass.

"Is this about that stupid girl?" He asked again. God sake! i am going to kill him.

"Yes." I said. Keeping my anger away.

"Pftt, well hurry up then, I do have to get back to school." He said, spitting fire from his mouth onto the floor.

"So she's cute" I said, keeping my stand.

"She's hot, might get to know her some more" He said, smirking.

"What if she had a boyfriend?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well I don't know, probably do something about it, why?" He asked walking close to me.

"Oh no reason, no reason" I said watching him.

"I would say your keeping something from me Marshall" He said his face close to mine.

"Why would you say that Flame" I said floating above him.

"No girl would love a vampire." I said lying.

"But you have been out with loads of girls" He said looking closely at my teeth.

"Yes, they five I went out with knew me as the rock star I am today, I never told them that I was a Vampire." I said keeping my cool.

"Yes well… I suppose your right, I'm leaving." And without another word he left.


	11. Gumball

**Sorry for the last short chapter. Please review and follow, it means the world to me. Thanks for all the nice reviews you have given me, i love reading them. Thanks.**

"So what lesson have you got?" Asked Hearts.

"I don't know" I said looking down at the floor.

"Well you're a lady" He began.

"Well spotted" I said, we both started laughing.

"So you will have…" He started counting "Design and Fashion for royal events" He said looking down at me sad face.

"I see you don't like fancy stuff?" He said smirking.

"Nah not really." I said, we muttered.

"Come on then, show me the way" I said, he was just standing there.

"Do you really want to go to that class?" He asked me, still smirking, I could see in his eyes that he had planned something.

"Not really, why?" I asked again.

"Ok, follow me." He said, and he started walking away.

I knew he had planned something!

So I followed him.

Marshall Lees pov:

"Have you seen Fionna?" Was all I could say.

I was back at the school looking for Fionna.

I was a bit pointless asking everyone if they had seen her, nobody knew who she was.

"Marshall over here!" Shouted someone.

I floated over everyone to the person shouting at me.

"Oh, Gumball, nice to see you" I said standing near him.

"Nice to see you to Marshall" He said looking over at a girl that was watching him.

"Did you want something?" I asked, becoming a bit annoyed.

"Huh?" He said, still staring at the girl, not really paying attention.

"You called me over" I said, now looking over at the girl.

"Oh right yes, well" He said turning back to face me.

"You want to know where Fionna is?" He asked looking stern.

"Yeah, do you know?"

"Yes." He said.

"Where"

"I saw her with a boy, the boy's name is Hearts he's caption of the football team and is very popular with the lady's…"

"No." I said shocked.

"Yes this is all very true. I saw them go off the beautiful hidden lake." He said looking up at me.

"Thank you so much Gumball I don't know how I could ever re-pay you!" I said now running, well floating really fast to the hidden lake.

"Don't mention it mate" Gumball shouted.

**Whats going to happen now? Flame and now Hearts, whats Marshall going to do about this?**


	12. Bubble Bubble boil and turds

**Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review :D **

"Wow, Hearts. This is amazing!" Fionna said limping towards the lake. Hearts nodded in approval.

"Indeed it is. I always came down her with my father, but sadly he died shortly after I started at this school." He said, not looking bothered.

"Oh… Well, im sorry to hear that." Fionna said disappointed.

"Don't be. He was a horrible man, really bad." Hearts said, ruffling up his hair with his right hand.

"Why, what did he do? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Fionna asked, now sitting crossed legged.

She had always loved stories, true or not. Cake had told her when she was just a little boom baby, cake always to her stories.

"Yes. I will tell you" He said now sitting down next to her.

"So in the year…." Hearts began but was stopped.

"FIONNA!" Shouted a figure that came running up to them.

"Oh hey Marshall" Fionna said, looking disappointed, she really wanted to hear that story.

"Who's this?" Marshall said glaring at Hearts.

"Yeah, right…Erm this is Hearts my friend" Fionna said as Hearts opened out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Marshall" Hearts said as they both shook hands.

"What brings you here today?" Hearts asked Marshall.

"Erm. Oh yeah" Marshall said forgetting what he had come for. "I need to pick up Fionna" He said at last.

"Why?" Asked Fionna, still looking disappointed she stud up and walked over to Marshall.

"No time to explain" He said, picking up Fionna.

Fionna waved bye and Hearts, she was to upset to say anything.

"Well, see you soon Fionna" Shouted Hearts. As he walked down to the lake.

Marshall Lees pov:

"Where are we going?" Asked Fionna, her arms were crossed and I could tell she was in a mood with me.

"Going to go see Cake" I said, I kissed her forehead but she just looked away. "Why are you in a mood with me?" I asked, now I was the one who was disappointed.

"I'm not." She said "Just upset that you took me away from a very nice friend" She finished.

"Sorry babe." I began. "I can just sense that Cakes in danger that's all" He said again.

"What!" She screamed so load that I almost dropped her.

"Float faster!" She said again looking alarmed.

"Ok ok, forgive me now?" I asked, looking pleased, she was herself again.

"Yes I forgive you, just please hurry!" She screamed, her sword already out of her bag and in her hand.

**Whats happened to Cake? What did Hearts dad do? Has Flame planned out how to get the girl? Find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Fire

"CAKE!" I shouted. The treehouse was on fire. I jumped out of Marshall`s arms.  
"Fionna, im ok. Clam down" Cake said running up to me.  
"Wait. Where Beemo?!" I said and before anyone could stop me I ran into to treehouse.  
"Beemo?!" I shouted. Coughing, i leaned down onto my hands and knees and crawled over to the bedroom.  
"Fi-onna" Said Beemo who then came running up to me.  
"Beemo! Thank blob your ok! Quick get on my back." I shouted, still coughing, she clambered onto my back and we set of back outside.  
"Beemo I... I cant move any further... Go on without me" I said, struggling to move on the floor, coughing I looked up to see Beemo running away from me.  
Smoke had formed into my lungs and flames were almost seconds away from capturing me.  
"M-M-Marshall?" I whispered, still faced down.  
I blacked out.

Marshall Less pov:

"Beemo, where fionna!" I shouted. I really didnt want to loss someone I cared so much for again.  
"Fionna told me to go on. She is still in the-" Before Beemo could stop I raced into the treehouse.  
"Fionna" I shouted. No one replied. "Fionna!" I shouted again, more worried then ever. "Fionna where are you!" I shouted one more time.  
I then tripped over something.  
"Och.." I said holding my foot, I looked over to the thing I had tripped over. "Wait." I learned closer. "Fionna?" "FIONNA!" I shouted with relief.  
Struggling I picked her up and floated over to where Cake and Beemo where.  
Cake saw Fionna and cried out with happiness, Beemo did this weird sort of dance.  
I laid her down and looked at her.  
"Fionna?" I whispered, looking down at her she looked calm.  
"Still alive" Said Cake who had her hand round Fionnas.  
"Good. Brilliant" I said, looking back up at Fionna I caught Beemo kissing, well waking her screen agents Fionnas hat as she whispered `thank you, thank you`  
After a few moments of silence something happened.  
"M-M-Marshall" Whispered Fionna as her eyelids fluttered open.  
"Fionna. Fionna!" I said with relief I then kissed her as I pulled her up into my arms, holding her tightly we both laid there looking up at the moon.  
"C-Cake w-what are w-we going to do about are house?" Fionna asked.  
"Well, we are going to have to find a new one, in the meantime I dont know" She said watching the house burn.  
"You could always stay at mine, It has a lot of spare rooms and stuff, you know. Till you get back on your feet" I piped up.  
"Really. You will let us stay till we find a new house?" Cake said, I could tell Fionna didnt really want to talk, she looked really sleepy.  
"Sure, come on then" I said.  
It took a long time caring them all back to my house. But it was worth it.


	14. Sister

**Thank you so much, I would like to give a BIG SHOUT_OUT to someone who melted my heart...**

**myasia 3/2/13 . chapter 13 **

Hi my name is myasia and I really love all your story`s and I am really really shy so I almost never write to the story makers but you are very good no great at writing and with out you I wouldn't be in to fionna and cake and I hope I can be as great as a writer as you some day. :)

**Thank you so much, honestly, I dont even plan out my storys, i just go along as i write. And I think your going to be a brilliant writer! Review please, you might just get a shout out! ;D**

Fionnas pov:

We were all sat outside in his garden while Marshall attempted to open the door. I had only been to Marshalls house once and that was a while ago. His house was in a cave that led both ways, one way outside and the other into a swamp lake, that he told me to never go through.  
"Ill go through the window!" Shouted Marshall which made Cake jump and me swing round.  
"Hurry up then sugar its cold in here" Cake said, and she came over and sat on my lap.  
"No." Marshall whispered, he was no floating on the roof where his bedroom window was.  
"What is it Marsh?" I said standing up, with a wobble Cake pulled me back down.

Marshall`s pov:

"No" I whispered.  
"What is it Marsh?" Fionna asked.  
"Come forward dear... Sister" I said, not wanting to step foot in my house.  
"UNARMED, YES" we both shouted at the same time as she came to the window.  
"Brother." She said, looking me in the eye.  
"Sister." I said looking her in the eye.  
"Is Mother, ok?" She asked not blinking.  
"Yes. Is Father?" I asked, not blinking like her.  
"Yes." She said. "Who are they?" She asked looking down at Fionna and Cake.  
"Fionna and Cake, why have you broken into my house?" I asked trying to not put feelings into the things I say.  
"Whats this?" She asked pulling out a picture of me and Fionna. I could feel Fionna blushing behind me.  
"LEAVE NOW!" I shouted as she smashed the picture onto the ground and laughed.  
"Ill be back dear brother. Until then" She said teleporting with a whisk of her hand.  
With-out a word I picked up Fionna and Cake and floated through the smashed window.


	15. Stories!

**Ello, sorry if this chapter is short, mothers day and homework so... Anyway hope you enjoy! **

Fionnas pov:

"Right. What was all that about?" I asked, we were all now in Marshalls living room, with hot chocolate and the fire on!

"Long story" He said taking a sip of his red powder.

"Ooo. I love storys!" I said looking over to Cake who was sleeping on my lap.

"Ok fine." He said giving up, he know he couldn't win fights with me.

"Yay!" I said rubbing my hands on my mug.

"Shes my sister, who wants revenge. As everyone knows if i king and queen has two children (A boy and a girl) When the kings time is up the boy will take over. Well, my sister was not pleased with me taking the throne and unlike Bubblegum, my sister wants revenge." He finished.

"Whats...Whats your sisters name?" I asked thinking back to when Finn was saying about a new girl in town.

"Marceline" He said as he took another sip from his mug.

A yawned "Bu...But *Yawn* Whats going to happ*Yawn*en?" I asked.

"You need sleep" He said picking me up then kissing my check.

He must of carried me up to his bedroom because when i had woken up in the middle of the night i was laid tucked up in his bed.

"Wait." I whispered as i flung the covers of me and looked down.  
"He...He undressed me"I whispered to myself, "No wait few" I said flopping head first back onto the bed. He had just put one of his tops on over my top.


	16. Nightmare? Dream?

Fionnas pov:

"Tap...Tap...Tap" I could hear. I sat up in Marshall's bed and walked over to the window.

"Flame?" I said, I must have been dreaming. I then opened the window and he grabbed me.

" .Go!" I attempted to scream and him but his hand was over my mouth. I was burning all over, tears running down my face as he ran away with me.

I then blacked out.

Marshalls pov:

"Fionna?" I whispered. I turned to face the side of the bed she was sleeping on... She was not there.

"Fionna?! Fionna?!" I shouted which made Cake jump from her bed.

I then looked around the room and saw that the window was wide open and the curtains were on fire.

"Fionna!" I shouted as I jumped for the window but Cake caught my leg and pulled me back.

"Shhh Its only a dream" Cake said as we both went back to sleep.

Turns out it was not a dream at all.

**Sorry for short chapter, enjoy. :)**


End file.
